Forever Watching Over You
by WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: AU- Dean is enjoying living a somewhat normal life with Cas, the man he adores, but fate has a cruel way of sneaking up on you. Will one ever be able to survive without the other? But maybe they won't have too. Lots of Destiel cuteness, some smut thrown in too for good measure :P (I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters :( )


Dean stirs from his slumber as lips skim over his bare neck. The lips trail up until they reach his ear.

"Good morning handsome."

The deep gravelly voice still is enough to make him swoon, even after 4 years. He rolls over and his eyes collide with dazzling blue ones. Dean loves gazing into them; sometimes he wants to just drown in them. Dean brings his arm up and caresses his lovers cheek, his thumb stroking softly.

"You know, there are even more enticing ways to wake me up Cas."

Dean wiggles his eyebrows at Cas suggestively, who bites his lip to try and stop himself from laughing. Cas leans down and plants his lips smoothly on Dean's. Dean moans, arousal already pooling in his groin. He can feel Cas grinning against his mouth. He knows exactly what he does to Dean, and he knows he's the only one who can wrap him around his finger. He pushes his tongue into Dean's mouth, and Dean lets his mouth open wider, giving Cas more access. His hand moves from Cas's cheek, tangling in his ruffled morning hair. Cas groans low into Dean's mouth as Dean tugs his hair playfully.

The kisses start getting more urgent, more intense. Cas's hand slips under the blanket, and glides without hesitation into Dean's boxers. Dean trembles and his hands get tighter in Cas's hair. Their lips stay locked as Cas strokes Dean, slow, teasing. Dean eventually growls and nips at Cas's lower lip.

"Dammit Cas, stop messing with me."

Cas chuckles and continues at the same pace, until Dean becomes too impatient and wraps his own hand around Cas's, forcing him to move faster.

"So impatient," Cas murmurs against Dean's lips.

Dean moans as he feels himself building up, aching for sweet release. He pants heavily as Cas peppers kisses along his jaw, then moves to his neck.

"_Cas_ I'm gunna-"

"I've got you gorgeous."

And with that, Dean comes, covering his and Cas's hand. He shouts out in pleasure, the strength of his orgasm making him twitch and shake. Cas licks at his neck, waiting for Dean to come down from his high patiently.

After a few minutes Dean sinks back onto the bed, a satisfied grin on his lips. Cas removes his hand from Dean's boxers. Dean catch's his eyes and yawns.

"So honey, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

Dean sits at the kitchen table, happily tucking into a plate of pancakes. The radio is playing some country music in the background, but Dean barely notices. He's too busy looking Cas up and down, especially now Cas has his back turned to him. He will never get enough of looking at the arch of his back, the way his bed pants hang low on his hips, almost like an invitation, aimed solely at Dean. Dean almost chokes on his pancakes as Cas turns around, and he lowers his gaze, his cheeks flushing. Cas chuckles and walks over to him, leaning down and draping his hands over Dean's shoulders.

"Get a good look, Mr Winchester?"

Dean nods, his cheeks flushing even more. How did this one guy get him so worked up, in such a good way? Cas pecks him gently on the cheek and walks back over to the sink, cleaning the dishes they were too 'distracted' to do last night. He glances at the small clock hanging on the wall.

"Better get going Dean, or you're going to be stuck in traffic."

Dean quickly wolfs down his pancakes, and starts to walk into the hall to grab his jacket and wallet.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

Dean licks his lips and turns back around, and goes over to Cas, who has his back to the sink, his head tilted to the side innocently. Dean leans in and kisses him softly. He feels Cas grab his ass and squeeze in response. Dean feels the familiar pooling in his gut, and quickly breaks the kiss. He knows if he stays any longer then all thoughts of work will go soaring out of the window, and hes already been late twice this week. His boss isn't going to let it slide forever. He quickly grabs his jacket and wallet, and blows Cas an air kiss before heading out of the door. Cas catches it and places it on his heart. Dean grins widely, and practically has to throw himself out of the front door.

* * *

Dean arrives at the bar/restaurant he works at, and checks his watch. Right on time, phew. He loves working here, its much better then any of the other jobs he's had. The staff here are like his extended family. He opens the glass door and closes it gently behind him. Jo is already behind the long bar, cleaning glasses and lining them up carefully. She grins at him, placing another glass in line.

"Well well, Dean Winchesters actually on time. Have you suffered serious head trauma recently?"

"Ha ha very funny. Is Bobby here yet?"

She shakes her head, picking up another glass.

"Nope, he said he'd be a little late today, something about his wife being ill."

Dean nods and takes off his jacket, draping it on a coat rack behind the bar.

"You working the bar today?"

"Yeah, which means you get to play waiter with Garth."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"Great."

"Speak of the Devil."

Jo nods and Dean turns around, and instantly is grabbed in a vice like bear hug. Garth may not look like much, but when he wants to hold onto something, he's damn sure going to hold onto it. Dean pats Garth on the back, and he can practically feel Jo's smirk behind him. He eventually manages to pull himself free of Garth's hold. Garth beams at him, like a child meeting Santa Claus. It makes Dean slightly uncomfortable knowing that Garth looks up to him so much. He doesn't think he's a very good role model, especially not to someone who can be easily swayed like Garth. Dean runs a hand through his hair, glancing back at Jo. Jo winks at him evilly. Garth laughs and rubs his hands together.

"So Deanio, ready to get cracking on our shift? This is gunna be so awesome!"

Dean nods, although inside he's dreading this. Garth is not going to stop talking ALL day.

* * *

After quite a busy lunch shift, Bobby finally walks through the door. Dean scans his face, and he knows instantly something really bad has happened. The lines on his face seem more prominent, his skin looks pale and he just looks completely glazed. Dean finishes cleaning one of the tables then rushes over to him, grasping his shoulder.

"Bobby, you don't look so good man."

Bobby doesn't react, he just stands still, staring at Dean, but not really registering him. Dean frowns and shakes his shoulder lightly.

"Bobby?"

"She's dead."

Dean tenses and his hand drops from Bobby's shoulder.

"What?"

Bobby takes of his cap, his eyes dropping to the floor. Dean isn't that good at reading people, but the sorrow is pouring off him.

"Karen. She's dead."

Deans eyes widen, and he quickly pulls a chair from the nearest table and ushers Bobby onto it. Bobby leans forward, is head in his hands. He's never seen Bobby like this; he's so full of fire, a born fighter, and Dean often thinks of him as a kind of father figure. His own dad sure as hell isn't one. He kneels down in front of Bobby.

"Jo said she was just ill?"

Bobby shakes his head in his hands.

"That's what I thought too. I went out to get some more medicine, and I came back and she was just laying there, like-"

He stops and Dean can see his chest heaving, and guesses he's probably trying to stop himself crying. Jo walks into the bar, back from her break, and her eyes dart from Dean to Bobby.

"What's going on?"

Dean stands up and heads over to Jo, leaning in to whisper.

"Karen's just died."

Jo gasps and hurries over to Bobby, kneeling down and stroking his thigh comfortingly. Dean shakes his head in disbelief at the whole situation.

* * *

They close up the bar not long after Bobby arrives, and Jo insists on staying with him and making sure he doesn't do anything stupid or reckless. Dean doesn't think Bobby would even consider doing anything like that, but he nods and tells her he's on the end of the line if she needs backup. He climbs into his car and heads back home, looking forward to seeing Cas, and not just because he adores him, but because he needs reassurance from him. He knows how close and in love Bobby and his wife were; they were in-separable. Like him and Cas. Goosebumps rise on his skin as he pushes the frightening thoughts down down down.

He arrives back at home, and flings the front door open. He looks around, but he can't find Cas. He's not in the kitchen, or the front room, and he peeks outside but hes nowhere in sight. He strides back into the hallway, unnecessary panic churning in his stomach. He almost faints with relief when he hears water running upstairs, and dashes up the stairs. The bathroom door isn't locked so he just barges in. Cas is in the bath, bubbles everywhere, and the heavy scent of lavender assaults his nostrils. Cas looks up at him like a startled deer.

"Dean? Why are you home so early?"

Dean sits down next to the bath, and he runs his hands through his hair, his jaw clenched. Cas must sense something's wrong, because he sits up in the bath, a warm wet hand cupping Dean's cheek.

"Honey what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?"

Dean flinches, then his eyes meet Cas's, his usually carefree blue ones full of concern and worry.

"Karen died today, Bobby's a wreck."

Cas sighs sadly.

"That's horrible. I can't even begin to think of how he must feel right now. But instinct tells me there's something else?"

Dean nods at the question. He knows he's being stupid, that Cas isn't going to leave him any time soon. But he can't help it.

"I just keep thinkin, if I was in that position..."

He watches Cas's reaction carefully. Cas nods and leans down, pressing an affectionate kiss on his lips. He leans his head against Dean's.

"Dean, no matter what happens, I am never going to leave you, ever. No matter what this world throws at us, I'll always be here, watching over you and loving you."

Dean isn't big on show-casing his emotions, but his body betrays him. His eyes go watery, and he can feel a tear desperate to break free. Cas smiles at him, and all his fears seem to melt away. A cheeky grin plasters his face, and he can feel his heart rate speed up.

"Wanna scoot over a little?"

* * *

"Really Dean?"

Dean shrugs and winks at his little brother, Sam. They're sat on Dean's couch, while Cas and Sam's fiancée Jess are chatting and cooking dinner in the kitchen. Sam grunts in annoyance and combs the popcorn out of his long hair. The tvs on, some show about angels and demons, but Dean isn't really interested in it. Its more fun pissing Sam off. He waits until Sam gets the remaining popcorn out and then slyly throws some more at him. Sam groans and makes to snatch the bowl out of Dean's hands, but he holds it out of his reach. Sam shoots Dean a stern look.

"Give me the bowl Dean."

Dean pouts and shakes his head. Sam reaches for it again but he moves it further out of his reach. Sam looks away then takes Dean off guard by tackling him. Dean holds the bowl out of reach while trying to pry Sam off him, grinning like a maniac. They both don't notice as Cas and Jess enter the room, jess holding a glass of wine in her hand. She shakes her head and gestures to the wrestling brothers.

"We sure know how to pick um, huh?"

She tilts the wine glass to her lips and drinks. Cas nods in agreement, a grin on his face.

"Yes we do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you're** **enjoying it! :P **


End file.
